


Bed Things

by violetclarity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sharing a Bed, like blink and you'll miss it minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetclarity/pseuds/violetclarity
Summary: In which James and Teddy go on a family holiday and have to (gasp) share a bed.





	Bed Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldenTruth813](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/gifts).



> Just some cute new relationship James and Teddy fluff bc I'm shameless. Enjoy!
> 
> Unbeta'd.

“And James and Teddy, you’ll be in there,” Harry says, pointing to the door at the end of the corridor. Teddy just nods and asks Harry something about the groceries, but James wanders away, shouldering the door open to check out the room he and Teddy are staying in.

Then he gulps. There’s only one bed.

Curious, he pushes open the doors next to theirs. The room Albus and Scorpius are sharing has a double and a sofa bed, the room Lily and Rose will be in has two twins, and--

“Everything okay there, James?”

His dad and Teddy are looking at him like he’s lost the plot.

“Fine, dad,” he says, his throat suddenly dry. “Just gonna put my stuff in our room.” He grabs his duffel from next to Teddy’s and carries it into their room -- _their room,_ the thought makes him nervous -- where he drops it onto the bed.

The large bed. The bed where he will be sleeping with Teddy tonight, _fuck._ Any other holiday and either one of them could easily transfigure an extra bed, but no, his dad _had_ to rent a cabin in a Muggle resort.

He’s startled when Teddy’s arms wrap around him from behind but relaxes quickly.

“Hey,” Teddy says, dropping his bag next to James’s before kissing his cheek. “You seem worried, what’s up?”

James turns around and kisses Teddy, short and sweet. “Nothing,” he says. He doesn’t want to admit to his boyfriend of two months that he’s freaking out about sharing a bed with him.

“It’s nice that Harry’s letting us share a room,” Teddy says, bringing one hand to James’s shoulder and lightly massaging it.

James nods. It’s surprising that his dad is letting his just-graduated son and his older boyfriend share a room on a family vacation, but James sort of wishes that just this once Harry would have been a little stricter.

“Jamie?” Teddy uses a finger under his chin to tilt James’s face up to him. “Baby, are you sure nothing’s wrong? You still seem off.”

James pushes his face into Teddy’s chest, inhaling the familiar smell of detergent and soap. “There’s only one bed,” he says.

He can feel the vibrations of Teddy’s laughter. “What?”

James pulls away and sighs. “There’s only one bed. We’ve never shared a bed before.”

Teddy cards a hand through James’s hair. “Yes, and?”

“We haven’t...you know.” There’s a small smile growing on Teddy’s lips, but he’s going to make James say it. Idiot. “We haven’t done a lot of...bed things.”

“Bed things?” Teddy says. One hand is now at the base of James’s neck, playing with the wispy hairs there, and the other is at his hip, calloused fingertips slipping up under the hem of his shirt. His voice is low and sends shivers down James’s spine. “You made me come in my pants in the garage last week.”

The memory makes James’s face heat. He’d only wanted to give Teddy a kiss hello out of sight of his family’s prying eyes, but he’d looked so good, still wearing half his Auror uniform, that they’d ended up rutting against the wall until they both came.

Not exactly how he’d imagined their first time, to be honest.

“Jamie, just because we’re sharing a bed doesn’t mean we have to do anything,” Teddy says. “We can just sleep, or make out and then sleep, or I can even sleep on the floor if it’s going to make you uncomfortable.”

James clenches his hands in the back of Teddy’s t-shirt. “You’re not going to sleep on the _floor,_ ” he says.

“Does that mean I get to sleep with you?” Teddy asks, eyes twinkling.

“Yes,” James says, and pulls him down for a kiss. He means it to be quick, but Teddy’s such a good kisser, it’s easy to get distracted. Before he knows it he’s being pushed back onto the bed and letting his legs fall open as Teddy crawls on top of him. Teddy’s made his way down to James’s neck and they’re just starting to get into a good rhythm when a knock on the door makes them pull apart.

“Lunch is ready, boys,” Draco calls. “Whenever you’re...done.” James can hear the smirk in his step dad's voice and rolls his eyes.

Teddy smiles ruefully and climbs off of him, sliding to his feet and reaching out a hand to help James up. He keeps his eyes on James’s as he adjusts himself, which does nothing to help James’s similar problem.

“Or we could just stay in here,” James says, shooting Teddy a heated look.

“Tempting, but not how I want to start a weeklong holiday with your entire family,” Teddy laughs, pressing a consoling kiss to James’s lips. “But later, yeah? If you want.”

“Oh, I want,” James says. “After all, we have this whole big bed. Have to do some bed things.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment or kudos if you'd like!


End file.
